


Whispers

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: hp_kinkfest, Dirty Talk, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Fingering, Hermione Granger - character, Hogwarts, Public Sex, eighth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tells her what he's going to do to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

Draco leans over her shoulder to set a mortar down by the cauldron in front of her. His hand brushes her hair and Hermione trembles. "Don't," she murmurs, her lips barely moving. She flicks a glance through the steam filling the lab at Professor Slughorn, laughing uproariously, his huge belly shaking, at a joke another student is telling. No one is paying attention to the table at the back of the room where she and Draco are working on their potion, but still, it feels like everyone is looking.

"Don't fret," Draco says in a low voice, standing so close that she can feel his chest move against her arm each time he breathes. "They're all too busy trying to get Sluggy's attention, bump their marks up another notch. Nobody cares what's going on back here, Granger." His hand spreads across her back, low on her spine, and it makes her shiver. He bends his head and whispers to her, his breath stirring the curls that have escaped from her braid. "I can say anything to you and no one will notice."

Hermione clutches the stone pestle tight, slapping it into the mortar and cracking the seeds piled in the bottom. "You can," she said. "But you shouldn't."

"I do a lot of things that I shouldn't." Draco's fingers drum on her back, moving lower to brush over the curve of her hip. He draws his wand and gives it a tiny flick. Hermione barely hears the spell he whispers, but she feels the pressure of the air change. He's cast a distraction charm and it makes her heart race. He sets his wand down and takes up the silver knife to slice a few green stems into a wooden bowl. "That should do it," he says. She tries to pretend that he's talking about the potion preparations they're doing, but the deepening drawl of his voice tells her differently.

He rests his hand on the small of her back, his fingers just touching the top of her arse. "I've been thinking," he says quietly. Hermione catches her lip between her teeth and closes her eyes. Three words that are so simple, but that always lead her into a spinning world of sensation. She makes a soft noise and Draco chuckles. His fingers draw little circles on her back, burning through her thin shirt. "I've been thinking about you. Been imagining you. Stretched out underneath me like you were last week. I've been hard for days, thinking about it."

Hermione sucks in air, her hands shaking, and she clutches the edge of the worktable as Draco moves behind her. He lays his hands on her hips and edges forward, pinning her between his body and the table. Her braid has her ears and the nape of her neck exposed, and she can feel the heat of his breath on her skin. "Been thinking about you," he continues, his voice low, almost crooning. "You have amazing breasts, Granger, did you know that? They fit perfectly in my hands." He brings his hands up and cups her, just for a second, then drags his fingers down her body, back to her hips. Even that brief touch has her nipples stiff, aching as they rub against the soft cotton of her shirt. "You're not wearing a bra," Draco says, his tone a mix of amusement and awe.

She shakes her head and clears her throat, trying to get enough moisture into her mouth to speak. "You ... you asked me not to."

He makes a quiet noise that is almost a purr and squeezes her hips. "That's true. I did. Something else for me to think about for the next week." His fingers tighten in her shirt and he pulls it out of her waistband at the sides. One finger slips under the fabric and rubs against her waist. Hermione whimpers and puts her hands flat on the table, her nails scraping at the wood. "What else would you do if I asked you?" he murmurs.

Hermione tips her head back to lean against his shoulder. The hot ache in her nipples and the rush of her blood has her grateful for the distraction charm he'd cast. "Depends on what you ask." She pushes back against him, rubbing her arse on him. Draco exhales, the puff of air streaming across her throat. He bends to nibble the top curve of her ear. He tugs her shirt up a little more in the back and strokes his fingers across the strip of exposed skin.

"I want you to take your knickers off and give them to me." Hermione gasps at the firm demand in his voice, and her hands are sliding off the table before she realizes she's moving. She bends her knees, crouching to put her waist beneath the level of the table. She reaches beneath her skirt, but Draco's hands are already there, holding the pleated fabric up at the sides. His fingers feel like fire on her hips and she's shuddering to breathe as she hooks her thumbs in the sides of her knickers. She slides them off her arse and down her thighs, straightening up when they're to her knees. Draco grabs her wrists and holds her hands in place. "Wait. For just a minute, stay like that."

Hermione can't breathe. Her heart is pounding, so hard she's surprised she can't see it when she looks down at her chest. She can see her nipples, little round bumps beneath the white shirt. Draco spreads one hand across her stomach and pulls her back against him. Opening his robes to let them drape around her sides, he grinds against her. His cock is solid as he rubs on her back, a stiff rod against her body. He's breathing harder when he bends to her ear. "I can smell your cunt," he tells her, his voice in a growl. "I can smell how wet you are." He bites her ear, sucks on the lobe, and nuzzles into the soft hollow just beneath it. Hermione holds still, except for the trembling running through her, and looks straight ahead. The room is full of steam, everyone is concentrating on their books and potions, and she's standing there with her knickers to her knees and Draco's fingers sliding up her thigh.

"Spread your legs," he whispers to her, and she widens her stance, her knickers digging into her legs, elastic stretched to its furthest point. Draco slips his hand under her skirt and caresses her hip. "I'm going to fuck you," he tells her, and only his arm around her waist holds her up when her knees buckle. "I'm going to open you up, Granger. Put my fingers inside you. I want you wet and dripping on my hand. Want to get my fingers all sticky with your cunt."

Hermione whines, clutching at his side as he puts action to words. He cups her mound in his palm, pushes his middle finger between her labia, and finds her clit. She rocks against his hand, rubbing on his finger. Her hands are locked on his hips, and she tips her head up to brush her mouth against the underside of his jaw, the lightest scratch of stubble against her lips. "More," she whispers, and flicks her tongue out to lick his throat. "More, Malfoy. Inside. You said. _Inside_."

He grabs his wand with his free hand and casts another charm, a more intense one, and he slams the wand down on the table so hard she's surprised it doesn't crack in half. He leans into her, shoves his hand under her shirt to palm one of her breasts, and drives his fingers into her cunt. She's wet and he goes in easy, dragging a long keen out of her. She clings to his hips as he pumps his fingers in her, his thumb circling her clit. He bites at her ear and murmurs to her as he fucks her with his hand.

 _So hot, Granger. So hot, so wet. You don't know what you do to me. You don't understand what it does to hear you panting like that. Hear you breathing hard. I love watching you when I fuck you. Face red and breasts shaking. You're gorgeous when you twist up and come. Nothing feels better than that, did you know? Nothing feels better than when I've got my cock buried in you and I can feel you coming around me, feel that tight little cunt of yours squeezing down on me. Makes me want to slam into you until we bring this castle down from your screaming._

He wriggles his hips against her arse, nestling his cock into the cleft of her buttocks. He rocks against her as his fingers work in her cunt. Hermione can feel the shape of him solid and thick against her bum, and she wants to beg him to drive into her right there. Right there at the table, surrounded by classmates. She wants to moan loud enough to make them all turn around and watch as Draco shoves his cock into her and claims her in front of them all. He's grinding his cock on her arse, pinching her nipple, shoving into her cunt, and Hermione's reaching for orgasm, climbing into the sky and clawing at the stars.

 _Bet you want me to fuck you, don't you? Bet you want me to shove into you. Maybe I should. Maybe I wouldn't bother with your cunt, though. You're wet enough. Could just drive in and get my cock slicked up, then take your arse, and you'd beg me for it, wouldn't you? Beg me to fuck you like you deserve._

His voice shifts to something darker, something demanding and wicked, and Hermione jerks against him, her temperature flaring, and she groans. She digs her nails into his sides and she trembles in his arms, coming around his fingers. Draco bites on her shoulder as she shakes and quivers, her thighs slamming shut to trap his hand. Her knickers fall to the floor around her ankles and Draco holds her until she collapses against the table. He releases her, crouches, picks up her knickers and shoves them into his pocket. "Well now," he mutters as he straightens up and grabs his wand. "That's a new one. Like you deserve, Granger? We'll have to explore that."

He cancels the distraction charm and walks away from the table, bundling his robes around his body to hide his erection. "Professor!" he calls, drawing attention to himself as he moves to the front of the room. "I have a question!"


End file.
